compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dâwdâw
Dâwdâw is the Surrealist Complien. It belongs to the Warp and Passion Elements. It grows into Gügenhyme. Appearance Dâwdâw is a long Complien with a blue, segmented body with red stripes. Towards the beginning, the red stripes are absent, replaced with small slices in its body, but this changes after a yellow triangular panel about one third of its body length inwards. Its face consists of two asymmetrical eyestalks, one arranged horizontally with a ball on top, and the other facing forwards with a green and pink swirled texture. Their mouth has large, red lips and inside displays words from some other language no Complien knows. The front of their body has two thin, black arms with three-fingered hands. The second segment of their body has a white skirt in the middle and blue and red stripes, and is finished by a diamond-shaped blue panel with three small black appendages. The final segment of its body is finished with a humanesque hand placed at the end of a purple, semi-conical shape. They are approximately 1.7 meters in length, but appear shorter since their body often loops in the middle. Information Dâwdâw is a rare Complien found most frequently in urban areas. Little is known about them, aside from the fact that they have the ability to slightly bend reality at will, which may explain why so little is known. Anyone who contacts a Dâwdâw typically envisions surrealistic environments around themselves, and lose their perceptions of reality for a brief spell. While those who go through this entirely forget this ever occurred by the time they finish, outside viewers and scans of brainwaves do prove that this does indeed happen. It is believed that Dâwdâws use this to catch their prey of choice by distracting them with this surrealist landscape, though this may be tested, as recently it has been discovered Dâwdâws display the same brainwaves as those they infect, possibly showing that they live in their surrealist landscape. Dâwdâws do not speak or understand Complan, which differentiates them from most other Compliens. However, they have been seen communicating in a language entirely unknown to Compliens. Attempts to translate this language have been made, but most prove futile, as the mind of a Dâwdâw is near incomprehensible. It is thought that those that enter the Dâwdâw's state of mind may be able to comprehend it, but this is hardly an effective mean of translation, as these thoughts are immediately forgotten. Despite this however, it is believed the surrealist landscapes created by Dâwdâw may still lie somewhere in one's subconscious after the encounter, as many who escape do feel a sort of artistic inspiration after encountering a Dâwdâw, which is then reflected in their work afterwards. However, the meaning of this work is often difficult to understand, leaving the state of mind of a Dâwdâw a mystery. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Dâwdâw here. Origin Some insights on Dâwdâw's origins. Name Dâwdâw is derived from "Dada," an avant-garde art style that influenced surrealism. Design Dâwdâw's design is rooted in surrealist artwork. Trivia *It was initially intended to be the fourth Halloweek 2017 Complien, but was postponed behind Exhorguts and Hypnoship due to the creator struggling with its design. *Dawdaws are supposedly carnivorous, as they are seen eating other smaller Compliens from time to time. Gallery Dawdaw rough sketch.PNG|Rough sketch of Dâwdâw. Category:Compliens Category:Warp Element Category:Passion Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Surreal Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Halloweek Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens